Green Lantern: The First Flight
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Former Marine John Stewart is chosen as the next Green Lantern, but at first he doesn't feel that he is the right choice. However, when the Earth is invaded by an old enemy of the Guardians, he sees that its up to him and the other Earth Green Lanterns to protect their homeworld from ultimate destruction. Takes place on Earth 30
1. Chosen

**Hey everyone, okay so I was asking for anyone to please write the Origins to John Stewart a.k.a. Green Lantern but no one was willing to do it so I decided to do it so here it is so enjoy!**

***I own nothing**

_December 24__th__ 1980_

Bombs could be heard going off or a bullet being shot off in every direction, US Marine John Stewart was in the thick of a war between Iraq, United States and Iran war. John being the excellent sniper in his squad scouted ahead, he lay down on the ground and pulled out his sniper rifle. The rifle in question was to use but it was the company that made was what made him angry for the name on the gun was none other than Lex Corp. "Stewart do you see anything?" came the voice of his commanding officer,

"Negative sir " he replied, suddenly everything went silent as sound of guns could be heard. John looked around and saw that he and his squad was surround by Iraq soldiers. The one in front of John spoke but he had no idea what he was saying since he didn't speak their language, he slowly lowered his gun to the ground as did the others then slowly got down on his knees. He turned his head slightly to look at his brothers in arms and when he turned back around he was hit in the skull knocking him out cold.

(Few Hours Later)

"Stewart… Stewart wake up son" John's eyes shot open and that's when felt the pain on his head. He reached up and felt the large bump on his forehead; he turned his head to see his commander had his back to the wall. "Are you okay son?" he asked him and John nodded his head. He lifted himself up then place his back against the wall,

"What are we going to do get out of here and get back to base?" John as his commander and he replied,

"Easy soldier… We fight back" John looked at him with raised eyebrow then suddenly the door to the room was flung opened and about four men enter. Two of them grabbed John then threw him up against the wall, John noticed that only one of them had brought a gun in so he sharply turned and elbowed the man holding him but before he could throw another punch the guard with a gun pointed it and shot John in the shoulder, John screamed and grabbed his shoulder before falling to the ground then lost consciousness.

John awoke; he looked around and found himself in the infirmary back on base. He tired to sit up but the pain in shoulder caused him to lie back down, "Damn it!" he cursed in pain. Suddenly the room became dark, John looked around then said, "Who's there?" a small green light could be seen at the end of the hallway. He brought his hand up and placed it over his eyes so he could see better, the light got closer then he noticed that a small blue man was coming towards him. "Who are you?" he asked the blue man who replied,

"Hello John Stewart…. My name is Sayd, I am one of five Guardians of the Universe for the Green Lantern Corps"

"The Green Lantern what now?"" asked a confused John,

"The Green Lantern Corps is like your army here on Earth…. They serve to protect the sector they are given"

"So they're kind of like Marines?"

"Exactly…. The only difference is they do not use guns"

"Well how do they fight?" John asked then watched as Sayd held out his hand then opened it to reveal a small green ring sitting in the palm of his hand. "A green ring really?"

"It's a power ring, using your will power it can form any object you can think of" answered Sayd, when he was done he placed the ring in the John's hand then said, "The reason why I'm here is to offer you the role as the next Green Lantern for you see Earth will always need another human lantern"

"Another? How many are there?" asked John

"Two…. Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner" responded Sayd, John looked down at the ring in his hand. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to help the world but from the sound of it that would mean being away from his family longer than he was now being in the Marines. "You don't have to make your decision now," said Sayd as if he knew what John was saying then he turned to leave.

"Wait don't you want the ring?" John shouted after him, Sayd stopped in his tracks and turned back to face him.

"You keep it for when it comes time to help save the world then you will know" Sayd said before there was bright light then he was gone. Suddenly the lights in the infirmary came back on and people were walking around everywhere. John quickly closed his fist hiding the ring; he looked up just in time to see his commanding officer walking towards him.

"Ah Stewart your awake" he said with a smile on his face,

"How did I get back here?" asked John

"After you were shot…. Me and the other boys fought back and when we arrived here we brought you to in here" John smiled then knew something else was on his mind so he said,

"What else Commander?"

"Well son…. Because of your injury we're sending you home and I'm also to inform you that your service is over" before the Commander left he placed a small purple box on the table next to John. When the Commander was gone, he reached over and picked up the small purple box, he lifted the lid and saw a medal sitting inside. The medal was a Commendation Medal, which is a mid-level United States military decoration, which is represented for sustained, acts of heroism or meritorious service.

John smiles then closes the lid then places it back on the small table then laid back and fell asleep for tomorrow he was going home to Detroit, Michigan… back home to where is mother and father lived and awaited his return.

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	2. Like I Never Left

**Hello everyone, I'm back finally with chapter 2 of this story. it's a little shy of how many words my chapter usually are but anyways I'm back with the second chapter and yes John does the ring a little bit in this chapter but probably won't really use it until Chapter 10 because that's when business will pick up.**

***I don't own Green Lantern**

**P.S. Janice is not the real name of John's mother but since there is no record of his parents at all I decided to make up a name for her**

_December 25, 1980_

**Detroit, Michigan**

John stepped off the bus, he placed his army bag on the ground then looked around looking for his parents but they were no where to be found. He let out a deep sign then picking his bag up and placing it on his shoulder that wasn't in a sling. He walked outside then he waved down a taxicab, John couldn't believe that his parents weren't there to pick him up. They knew that he was coming home right? The army should've sent a message to them that he was on his way home. He decided to think of something else so he pulled out the ring; he held it between his thumb and index finger twirling it around.

"That's some ring you got there" the driver said, John nodded his head in agreement. John thought back to when that blue man called Sayd visited him.

_Flashback…_

_The room became dark, John looked around then said, "Who's there?" a small green light could be seen at the end of the hallway. He brought his hand up and placed it over his eyes so he could see better, the light got closer then he noticed that a small blue man was coming towards him. "Who are you?" he asked the blue man who replied,_

"_Hello John Stewart…. My name is Sayd, I am one of five Guardians of the Universe for the Green Lantern Corps" _

"_The Green Lantern what now?"" asked a confused John,_

"_The Green Lantern Corps is like your army here on Earth…. They serve to protect the sector they are given" _

"_So they're kind of like Marines?" _

"_Exactly…. The only difference is they do not use guns"_

"_Well how do they fight?" John asked then watched as Sayd held out his hand then opened it to reveal a small green ring sitting in the palm of his hand. "A green ring really?"_

"_It's a power ring, using your will power it can form any object you can think of" answered Sayd, when he was done he placed the ring in the John's hand then said, "The reason why I'm here is to offer you the role as the next Green Lantern for you see Earth will always need another human lantern"_

"_Another? How many are there?" asked John _

"_Two…. Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner" responded Sayd, John looked down at the ring in his hand. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to help the world but from the sound of it that would mean being away from his family longer than he was now being in the Marines. "You don't have to make your decision now," said Sayd as if he knew what John was saying then he turned to leave._

"_Wait don't you want the ring?" John shouted after him, Sayd stopped in his tracks and turned back to face him._

"_You keep it for when it comes time to help save the world then you will know" Sayd said before there was bright light then he was gone…._

"Hey buddy… the fare?" the cab driver's voice shook John from his daydream, he paid the fare then got out of the cab. He looked around and saw that he was nowhere near his home so he turned back to say something to the cabbie but saw that he was already gone and that John's army bag was still in the back seat.

"You got to be kidding me…. Robbed by a damn cabbie," John says before he starts walking back towards the city. Knowing he would never make it to his house before it got dark, he had to think of another way to get home. He remembered that he had the ring, he looked around and when he made sure no one was looking he placed the ring on his ring finger. He looked down to see that he was no longer in his army uniform but a green top, black tights and sleeves, green boots and green armbands. The last thing John noticed was that a lantern symbol was emblazoned on the chest. "Hopes this work," John muttered, he suddenly found himself surrounded by a green aura then to his surprise he was hovering in mid-air.

He flew off in the direction that his parents were in; he couldn't believe it for the ring really working. He also understood that Sayd wasn't a fragment of his imagination, he was actually flying. He kept flying until he neared his parent's house then landed; he took the ring off and placed it back into his pocket. He walked around the corner, neither his mother nor father were in the front yard meaning he still had the element of surprise. He walked up the front steps and silently opening the front he slid inside shutting the door behind him. He walked towards the kitchen where the sound of his mother and father talking.

"I hope John is okay…. Why haven't we heard anything from the Military about him" he heard his mother say. He could tell that she had been crying so he decided to reveal himself to them.

"Hi" he said, both of his parent's eyes widen with shock then they ran over and hugged him but had to release him because it was causing pain to his arm. His mother went into mother mood by making him sit so she could start making him his favorite foods.

"Janice…. Leave the boy alone, for Christ's sakes he just got home" John's father said but Janice ignored her husband. His father walked over and patted him on his good shoulder and said, "Good to have you back son" to which John replies by saying,

"It's like I never left"

**Thanks for reading, please review**


	3. Never Again

**What's up everyone? I'm finally back with Chapter 3 of Green Lantern: The First Flight and part of the Original Seven story arc check out Batman Begins, Man of Steel, Amazon Princess and The Fastest Man Alive for more of the Original Seven.**

***I don't own anything Green Lantern.**

**If they made a GL movie with John Stewart as GL who do you think should play him?**

John laid in bed staring up at the ceiling; he didn't sleep at all last night as he kept having dreams of being back in Iraq and every time the nightmare would end with him being shot. He turned his head and looked at the clock to see that it was still five in the morning. He groaned then climbed out of bed, he knew today that was going to a doctor to see how is his shoulder was doing and long it would take to heal fully. He slowly and carefully pulled on fresh clothes before making his way downstairs, as he descended the steps the smell of pancakes, eggs and sausages filled John's nostrils. He walked into the kitchen to see that it was his father who was cooking, "Um dad… when did you start cooking?" John asked him.

"Boy don't be a smartass…. You know damn well I've cooked before" his father replied with a smile, which he returned. "So besides going to the doctor you have anymore plans for today?" his father asked him. John thought about it for a second then said,

"Well when I wasn't sent out onto the field, I started drawing… little things at first you know and then just before I was shot, I drew this building I saw in some dream I had the night before" John walked over and reached into his front coat pocket pulling out a pad of paper. He flipped it open to the beginning and showed his dad.

"John…. These are fantastic, how about this, now I know it's a long shot but how about after your doctor's appointment I bring you to a friend of mine who does that sort of stuff and maybe he could give you a job as a what do they call it now…."

"An architect dad" John said answering his father. "I would love to do that but like you said it's a long shot and doubt that I'm very good" he added. His father waved him off then placed a plate of food in front of him, John walked over and after grabbing the carton of milk he poured two glasses then placed one in front of his dad before grabbing his.

(!)

John sat in the room waiting for the doctor to return with his x-ray, John let out a sign of relief when the door to the opened and in walked the doctor holding his x-ray. The doctor placed the picture on the board then said, "Well John… I don't know how to really say this… but your shoulder has completely healed…" John stared at the doctor in disbelief. "So I guess there's nothing else to say but congrats you're cleared to go" the doctor said, John stood then shook his hand and left the room. As he walked back to the waiting room he pulled out the power ring, he looked at it then said,

"What the hell are you?"

"Talking to your self son? Just don't start answering yourself," his dad had said making John jump not realizing that he was in the waiting room already. He stuffed the ring in his pocket then walked outside the hospital, "So what did the doc say?" his father asked and so John told him everything the doctor had told him. "That's great son" his father said patting him on his now healed shoulder, they got into the car then drove to his father's friend's workplace. John's father pulled the car in front of the building, "Now remember John…." His father started to say but finished what he was going to say.

"I know…. Don't expect anything to happen" John got out of the car and walked inside the building to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Johnson for an interview" he said, the lady told him to have a seat so he walked over and sat down in a chair close to the door. He didn't know why but John had suddenly become nervous, he started to rub his legs with his hands.

"John Stewart!" came a voice, John turned and saw his father's friend walking towards him. He stood then shook hands with him before following him to his office, "It's nice to see you John, I must say the last time I saw you… you were going off to join the Marines and that was what?" Mr. Johnson said.

"Eight months ago sir" John replied, the two men began to talk about work and what John could expect if he got the job then John gave him is pad of drawings. He watched quietly as Mr. Johnson flipped though page after page then Mr. Johnson said,

"I must say John… these are impressive" he flipped to the page with a building that looked like a house. "What did you have in mind when you were drawing this?" he asked him.

"It's a house for Vets who come home but don't have anywhere to go but then it I also thought it could be used as an orphanage for kids who lost their parents" John replied without hesitation.

"Well John…" Mr. Johnson started to say and John instantly thought he wasn't going to get a job. "When can you start?" John was caught off guard, he stumbled to speak at first then said,

"Any time."

'Excellent how about tomorrow at noon but here early so I can introduce you to the others" Mr. Johnson said with a smile which John returned. The two men stood then shook hands, John left the office and the building with a smile on his face. He got into the car.

"Well?" his father asked.

"I start tomorrow at noon" John replied with a smile, he could see the happiness and approval from the look on his father's face. John's father started the car but just as he did, both doors were pulled open and both he and his father were pulled from the car. John looked up and saw two masked men.

"I don't think so punk" John's father said going after one of men but the man pulled out a gun and shot John's father in the shoulder.

"DAD!" John shouted, he ran to his father's side then turned and watched as his dad's car with the two carjackers took off down the road. John looked around then shouted to the bystanders, "Someone call 911!" he then took off running down the street after the men. As he was running he pulled the ring out and slipped on his finger thus once again he was wearing the green and black outfit. He leaped into the air and flew after the car, he finally found the car just as it was about to get onto the freeway.

He thrust his arm out and the ring glowed green then engulfed the car into a large green bubble. He lifted the car into the air then turned it on its side dumping the two men out. He put the car back down on the ground then turned just in time to see the two carjackers running off, "I don't think so" he growls then uses the ring to grab the two men and slammed them together knocking them out cold. He land on the ground, luckily for him when he had the suit on a green domino mask appeared on his face hiding his identity from the forming groups.

"Who is that?" he heard someone say from the group, John smiled then without replying he shot into the air and flew back to where he left his father. He arrived just in time to see paramedics loading his father into the back of an ambulance. He ducked down into an alleyway then walked out and ran over, he climbed into the back with his father. John sat there in the back of the ambulance with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it, his father was shot and he could've stopped it but was slow to react.

"Never again."

**Thanks reading and please review.**


End file.
